Welding of stainless steel, titanium, nickel, zirconium, and other nonferrous metals can benefit from a proper weld environment. Equipment that provides an inert gas environment can have a major impact on preventing oxidation and improving final weld quality. For example, an inert gas atmosphere can be used for precision welding of reactive metals and non-reactive metals.